hismario123_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Luigi
Luigi is Mario's younger, twin brother, as the second main character of the Mario franchise. Throughout his life, he's lived in Mario's shadow, developing both cowardly and heroic tendencies. Luigi is one of two main characters of the series Mario and Luigi is Back. He stars alongside Mario and goes on wild journeys throughout their world. They commonally go on adventures with Sonic and Koopa Troopa. Origins Luigi was created when Shigeru Miyamoto was set out to create Mario Bros after being told that Mario resembled a plumber. Luigi was made to be the second player, and to just be the same as mario, but it wasn't until Super Mario Bros. : The Lost Levels that Luigi became his own person. Character Story (Hismario123 Universe) Luigi starts off in the our universe saving the princess from Bowser. Eventually, he does manage to save her with the help of Mario. So they decide to chill for two years. Later, Mario and Luigi find out the Princess has been stolen again, so they head to the world of Disney for help. Once they end up in Disney Land, Bowser ends up controlling their mind and gets them to help him out. Later, after they escape Bowser, Mario seems to die. Luigi is devastated. But later, Luigi finds out Mario is still alive, so he goes to save them. Once Mario and Luigi are back together, a portal appears with another version of Mario and Luigi coming out. ed to find 7 YouTubers. Later, they end up in a box, with Mama Luigi also being inside. Mario finds out that zombies are starting to appear, so he finds Lotso, Petal and friends and teams up with them to stop all the zombies. Mario starts to find YouTubers, as he continues his adventure. Later, Koopa Troopa approaches them about going Back To The Future to help him out, so they do. Later, Mario and Luigi encounter an evil version of Mario and Luigi, who had found a living pencil. Later, Mario finds Bowser's castle with the final YouTuber, TheOdd1sOut. Bowser tells Mario and Luigi that the YouTubers were all just a lie. Mario tries to defeat Bowser but he isn't able to. The Little Pencil comes out of nowhere and defeats Bowser himself. Later, Mario finds Luigi, who was taking a break from everything. Mario and Luigi find a time machine, so they start to mess around in time. They end up getting injured however, so they start to take a break again. Later, Mario and Luigi discover that there are alternate versions of themselves in the world, so they try and stop it, as the world starts to turn black and white. They team up with everyone that they know, including the Avengers, to stop the Bowser's and their evil plans. After this battle, Mario and Luigi go missing. Appearances (Hismario123 Universe) Shows * Mario and Luigi is Back Season 1 Episode 1-7 * Mario and Luigi is Back: The Legend of YouTube Season 2 Episode 1-8 * Mario and Luigi is Back Season 3 Episode 1-9 * Mario and Luigi is Back Season 3 Sneak Peek * Monday Shows Teaser Trailer * Monday Shows Episode 3 * The Little Pencil Season 2 Episode 14 * Lotso and Petal Afternoons Episode 5 * Xtreme Thoughts Episode 5 Movies * Lego Angry Birds The Movie 2 Category:Characters